The Lost Get Found
by tacheyanna
Summary: When Namine attends a new school, she is the laughing stock of the whole population. Her parents are always busy and her sister is off throwing pom poms at people; but what happens when she meets the popular boy at the school?
1. Chapter One aka Intro

**A/N: Hello all Kingdom Hearts fans and welcome to my story! =D I wanted to say thank you to all of my readers that came here to test out my story. This chapter I would say is more of an intro into Namine and Roxas's characters....well kinda. It's not that good and it's really short, but I hope you like it. ^_^ I will continue if people like it and if not...well it will be thrown in the garbage.....lol enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

Chapter One  
**

I looked out at all of the people who were talking to their friends and playing basketball a little far away from the tables. Barely anyone ate as they giggled and laughed to their friends about things that I wish I could talk about right now.

It was really hard being the new girl, especially since everyone thought you were the freak of the class. I decided finally to sit at the back by a brick wall; that was nice. I walked over there with my tray, no one paying any attention to me as I slid down on the floor, staring at my lunch. Everyone thought I was a freak just because I screwed up once….once! It all started in science class

_Flashback_

"Naminé, can you please tell us what vanadium stands for on the periodic table of elements?" I immediately shot up and looked at the frustrated face of Mr. Smith. He sighed as I immediately got up and walked over to the huge poster that had all of the elements listed on it.

"Well," I said as all eyes were piercing through me, the walls were even giggling along with some people. "Um….I believe that vanadium stands for V." I said as I looked up at Mr. Smith.

He nodded in approval and I sighed, wiping my forehead. "But, can you please tell us a little bit about vanadium Mrs. Lockheart?" I immediately felt my face heat up and more giggles filled the room.

"I uh…." I fiddled with my thumbs and stepped back a little, and I fell to the ground (because I probably tripped on a cord….did I mention I was clumsy?" The whole class busted out in hysterical laughter, and from the corner of my now blurry vision (from tears) I saw Mr. Smith chuckle.

He immediately bit his lip, trying to hold back his laughter as I got up and dusted off my blue Mayfield issued plaid skirt."You may sit down Naminé before you trip on anything else." He offered, gesturing to my seat. I blushed and ran over to my desk as some people behind me were still laughing.

I heard someone start to speak from behind me. I heard one of the girls from behind me snicker. "Way to go blonde." I blushed and laid my head in my arms as Mr. Smith continued talking, I didn't bother to listen; I was too embarrassed to lift my head.

_End of Flashback_

I immediately noticed the pretty popular girl sitting at one table, the same one who said the rude comment to me. His hair fell down past her shoulders and ended at her waist, and she had bands covering her eyebrows. Her sea green eyes went perfectly with the school uniform; a plaid blue skirt with a short sleeve white polo, and her sky blue tie showing of on her breasts. She had navy blue shocks and Mary Janes that hugged her feet and on her wrist was a fancy expensive watch. She giggled with her friends as they whispered about something, glaring in my direction ever once and awhile.

I blushed and carefully removed my sketchbook, which was hiding underneath my food tray. I grabbed my number two pencil that was laying on my ear as I opened it up and started to sketch the scenery of the trees. I really did like the cafeteria area being outside. Too bad we have to eat inside when it's raining.

I decided finally that I wasn't going to eat, so I grabbed my sketch pad and my tray as I got off the ground. I walked over to the trash, and just when I dumped my food, someone smacked my hand and made me drop my sketch pad in as well. I gasped in shock and looked up to see the same popular girl, with an innocent look on her face.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry. My hand just slipped by mistake; but I assure you it won't happen again." She said sarcastically with an evil smile. "Nice seeing you." And with that she walked off, swaying her hips back to her table and the girls there busted out laughing as the popular girl started to chat off to them again; I think Selphie was her name.

I looked back into the trash where my prize possession was, laying in nacho cheese and meat. I sighed and looked away as I reached into the trash to get it, but a hand stopped me.

"No let me." The hand said as it took the sketch book out, wiping off all the nasty stuff on it. I looked up to meet a pair of azure blue eyes and I became awed. They were so beautiful, the color of the ocean almost. I small smile came onto his face, making his beautiful features blinding gorgeous. I was completely lost at words and I felt a blush form on my cheeks.

The boy handed me the notebook and rolled up the sleeves on his jock looking jacket. "Um…thank you." I said a little uncertain as I took the nacho sketch book from his hand. His grin widened.

"You're welcome….."He paused, since he didn't know my name.

"Naminé." I said as my blushed grew redder. He smiled kindly.

"Naminé; well I guess I will be seeing you around soon. I'm very sorry about your sketch book; I will talk to Selphie about it." He offered.

I couldn't find the power to yell "No don't! She will rip out all of my internal organs if you tell her!" because I was too mesmerized by his gorgeous supermodel body to say anything.

"By the way, the name is Roxas Strife. I gotta get going before lunch period is over." He said as he pointed to the group of boys watching us at the basketball court. I blushed again.

"Oh yah! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I looked over to the exit door. "I got to go get this cheese washed off anyway."

He smiled. "Yay you should. So see yah later." He said as he walked off to his friends, placing his hands in his pockets. Just like the idiot I was, I just watched him with awe as he patted one of his jock friends on the back before he started to shot hoops again. I finally noticed my mouth hanging open, so I quickly closed it and ran towards the door to get my sketch book cleaned off.

****Roxas's POV****

"Hey dude, isn't that the new chick that just came in town?" Sora, my twin brother asked me as he looked at the girl who was walking towards the exit.

I blushed a little. "Yah; Selphie was acting all bitchy, so I thought I would help her out. I mean it's only her first day and she's already a laughing stock."I responded as I watched the goddess walk out of the cafeteria. I just stared at that door for awhile until something hit me in the head.

"Ow!" I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head and turned around to see a basketball in his hand. Sora was trying to suppress laughter; you could tell because his face was red and his cheeks were getting big from air.

He just started to burst out laughing, and all the other guys on the court. Axel came up and hit me on the back. "Nice going Strife." He said with a chuckle. "Anyway lunch is almost over, gotta go to English. Later dude." And with that, he walked off to where Naminé went a few minutes ago.

Sora just laughed again. "You like her huh?" I felt my cheeks get hot.

"No!" I lied as I rolled my eyes. That girl was something though.

****Namine's POV****

I hopped off the bus as I walked towards my house. Today was the worst day of my life! I hated it! Stupid school! I walked up the steps to the house and swung open the door.

I was greeted by a voice. "Hey sweetie, how was your-"but I slammed the front door with a loud "bang!" I walked into the kitchen to see mom in there with a frown. "That bad?" she asked me with sadness coloring her tone.

I nodded. I heard footsteps and turned my attention to the staircase to see my big sister Tifa there. She had a big smile on her face, and it immediately went down to a frown when she saw my face. "Bad day huh?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yay...It's okay though. Anyway I gotta do homework." I said as I made my way to the stairs. Before Tifa passed me, she decided to speak.

"I'm going out to cheerleading practice." She said as she grabbed her gym bag from the corner of the room before walking out the door. I sighed and looked up at my mom. She was back in the kitchen, like she always was; Tifa was at cheerleading practice…..a normal day. Tifa moved here with dad way before me, but decided to live with mom for a few months. It's nice to have a sis again, but she's always gone and mom is always cooking. So guess what? Yep, you guess it. I'm at the house with no one to talk to.

I sighed and walked up the staircase, reaching my room. I opened the door, slamming it shut behind me. I threw my book bag off somewhere in the room and collapsed on my bed in exhaustion. Why was High School so complicated?

I do remember that nice boy who helped me…Roxas was his name. Roxas Strife. I would remember him out of his act of kindness. I sighed as I laid my head on my pillow as I drifted into slumber.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Good, bad, it's better burnt with a torch and thrown to the dogs for dinner? XD Please tell me what you though and if I should continue. Reviews would mean like the world to me. OH! And before I forget, thank you VaynexArabella4ever for all of the reviews on my other story that I...well deleted. lol Thank you SOO much! YOU ROCK!**


	2. Chapter Two

**I decided to make a chapter two because the last chapter was more of an intro, get to know the characters! =) Anyway please enjoy and if I get no reviews....then I guess my story is bad. =( But PLEASE be honest. Thank you! =)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

****Namine's POV**  
**

The bus pulled up in front of me as I walked forward to it, but I was pushed aside by someone; Selphie to me exact. I heard her chuckle as she got in the bus and I sighed, hopping on too. I looked around to see every seat was taken besides one, next to Roxas.

I blushed and I heard Selphie snicker again as I walked up to the back of the bus where he was sitting alone. "I feel sorry for Roxas." I heard a few people whisper to each other. I looked down at the floor and let my hair fall into my face, clutching onto my sketchbook tightly as I quietly took my seat next to him. After a few seconds the bus started to move.

Why did everyone hate me so much? I sighed and looked at the blonde who was looking out the window, with headphones in his ears and a blue iPod Nano in his hand. He finally turned around and jumped a little when he saw me.

He took one of the ear phones out of his right ear and looked at me with a small smile. "Hey, I thought I would see you again." He said with a smile. I blushed slightly and looked down at my hands.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you too." I said, still staring at my hands, which were clutched around my sketchbook. His eyes wandered to the sketchbook as well.

"Hey you like to draw huh?" he asked me. I smiled a little and finally looked up to meet his sapphire blue eyes.

I bit on my lip and tried not to wander off into my own world. "Yah, but it's just a hobby is all." I answered him as I looked down at the book in my hands. I remember what Selphie did to it yesterday; there was actually a dark yellow stain on the front of it still. I sighed.

"Hey can I see it?" he asked. My face heated up slightly. I looked up to meet his questioning gaze again.

"Uh-I-um…sure." I stuttered as I handed it to him. "They aren't very good though." I said as I ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

Roxas's eyes widened a little as he flipped threw some drawings; one of a flower, one of a bird I drew in at my window yesterday, then he stopped at a picture I drew of this beautiful key.

"What's this?" he asked in amazement and wonder, like he just got some magical power or something from those corny movies. I stared at the chalk drawing with all the assortment of different bright colors.

I blushed. "I'm not sure; I had a dream about it. It's some sort of sword...In a shape of a key." I answered. He smiled slightly and handed my notebook back to me.

"This is amazing Naminé," he said finally using my name. "You should become a famous artist or something; sell your work for a living." I blushed again at his praise.

"Thanks." I responded as I turned my attention back to his iPod. "Hey what are you listening to?" I asked as I pointed to the iPod. He smiled.

"Oh nothing really, just Paramore; I know most girls like them, but they are a pretty good band."

I immediately busted out: "I LOVE PARAMORE!!!" Every single person on the bus turned their heads towards me and I immediately turned red.

Roxas chuckled slightly and everyone turned their attention back to the person next to them. "Me too, you wanna listen?" he asked me, gesturing to the earplug that was hanging out of his ear. I blushed for the millionth time today.

"Um…sure." I said taking the ear plug in my hand. "What are you listening to?" I asked.

"Brick By Boring Brick." He answered as the blasting music started to play.

_Well she lives in the fairytales, somewhere to far for us to find._

_Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind._

_It's all about the exposure, the lens as I told her._

_The angles are all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies._

Hayley was such an amazing singer to me; I'm pretty sure she could sing "Old McDonald Had A Farm" and still sound awesome. I tapped my feet to the song as I looked out the window. We were approaching the school very soon. I decided to just let myself relax and just listen to the music.

****Later The Day**  
**

I walked up to my locker and twisted to black wheel until I put in my combination, opening the door. On the inside I had all sorts of pictures with my best friend Olette from a long time ago when I use to live in Destiny Islands. Ever since I moved to Twilight Town, I haven't been able to talk to her.

I looked at the pictures admiringly and tried not to make tears form in my eyes. I immediately shook the memories out of my head as I rummaged through my locker, getting my stuff for my next class. Art; art should be fun. I mean I practically draw ever day.

I got all my stuff together and started to make my way through the crowded hallway. As I made my way through, I immediately fell to the ground and people just walked around me. I looked up to see of course the one and only Roxas.

He smiled down at me and bent down beside me, picking up my stuff. Then he offered his hand to me. I blushed as I took it and he helped me off the ground, handing my stuff to me.

"Clumsy are we?" he asked sarcastically with a smile. I turned redder.

"Um-I-um…I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going."

He grinned kindly at me. "No problem, it wasn't your fault." He assured me.

"Well," I said looking at the clock on the wall and the empty hallway. "I got to get to class."

Roxas glanced up at the clock too. "Oh! I didn't realize the time!" he exclaimed. "Well, see you later!" he said running off quickly and turning into another hallway. I giggled and started to power walk over to my classroom.

Second day in school and I am NOT going to make a good impression on the teacher (or on anyone in general) if I was late. I reached the room that was written on a slip of paper I got from the office yesterday.

**Room 152**

"Here it is." I said to myself, bracing for what was to come. I opened the door and a man quickly turned to look at me. I gasped to see the teacher, maybe in his twenties with spiky brown hair and dark green eyes. Was it wrong to say that one of your teachers were hot?

I blushed as the whole class stared at me and the man smiled (he could have passed for a student here though.)

"Hello, you must be Naminé, the new student." He said kindly as he gestured me in. I carefully closed the door behind me and walked up to him. "Please take a seat…"his eyes circled the room. "Next to ; Mrs. Tilmitt please raise your hand."

I had to keep my mouth from falling open by biting on my lip as a girl with brown long hair raised her hand, a look of disgust on her face. Why oh why did I have to sit next to the person who hates me most; Selphie.

"Mr. Terra," Selphie wined from the back of the classroom. All eyes were on the drama queen. "Naminé was five minutes late to class; shouldn't she sign the tardy sheet?" Tardy sheet? Really? I sighed at that thought, something I wouldn't usually think in my calm and girly head.

The man now classified as "Mr. Terra" looked at me thoughtfully for awhile before answering. "She's a new student, so I will let this one slide." He said gesturing towards Selphie's seat. "Now please take a seat Mrs. Lockheart."

I obeyed his order, no matter how much I hated it, taking a seat next to Selphie. He smiled brightfully at the class; he could have been the sun for all I knew. "Hello children and welcome to art class!" he beamed with a gorgeous smile.

A few of the girls giggled, including Selphie. Remember when I asked if it was wrong to say your teacher was hot? Maybe I'm not the only one who thinks he's hot after all.

"Okay, so I wanted to tell you about something exciting today." He said as he took a seat at his desk.

"Like what? Drawing?" someone with brown spiky hair asked. Surprisingly, he looked like the spitting image of Roxas.

The class started laughing. "Well you could say that, I mean this IS art class." Mr. Terra smirked as his eyes landed on a sheet of paper that was on his desk. "I wanted to introduce the class to a new contest that is being held soon."

My head popped up from my sketchbook quickly, since I started to draw in it for awhile. Contest? Like he was asking my question that was said in my head, he spoke, "Yes a contest, a drawing contest. You will have to entry one of your best drawings by December 2nd. Everyone got it?" he asked.

I was surprised. No guidelines, no rules of some sort. And of course, he used his psycho powers on me again and answered my untold question. "There is one thing though; the picture must show a certain theme: Where the heart belongs."

What a strange theme…well I had no time to waste, I had to get drawing! "Well class, if you want, we can start it in class." He said with a smile. Everyone moaned besides me as I started to sketch out the idea in my head on paper.

****Later That Day****

I hopped out of the bus to surprisingly see Roxas there. I stared at him for a long moment in confusion and he chuckled. "I live over there." He said pointing to the house right next to me (what a surprise.) I blushed.

"Oh, well then I guess we're next door neighbors. " I said with a small smile. "Anyway why didn't you ride the bus yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh, I had basketball practice." He answered me, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket again.

"That makes sense." I decided to say since I couldn't think of anything else to say. He smiled.

"Yay..." We stood there for an awkward silence, and I felt my face heat up. "Anyway, I gotta go. See you later?" he asked.

I blushed. "Oh, yah. My mom is gonna be worried." I responded with a smile. He smiled back.

"So bye." He said with a wave.

"Bye." I said barely above a whisper as I turned around and walked off. I was so embarrassed of myself; why was I always so shy? I decided to let it slid as I walked into the house.

****Roxas's POV****

I was up in my room texting one of my friends before I turned off my phone. It was almost nine o' clock. Hm…not too bad.

I placed my phone on the nightstand and looked out my window and I was shocked to see the window from across me. I said a little girl with shoulder length blonde hair getting walking around in a pink bra and underwear set.

I gasped out loud to myself; Naminé. I knew I was wrong to stare at her half naked, but she was so gorgeous as she walked around the room. I bit my lip; maybe I was turning into a perv

Then she walked away from the window, coming back with a silky nightgown in her hand. She slipped it over hear little head and dusted off the bottom part of it. It was kind of interesting to watch her; entertaining actually.

She let out a small yawn and walked over to her light switch, and then everything went black in the room. I sighed to myself.

What was wrong with me? I couldn't like someone else…not that I liked her like that. I liked her more as a new friend and I just wanted to be nice to her' but now…I just can't do anything stupid. I couldn't like her, even if I did I couldn't; it wouldn't be a good idea.

* * *

**What do you think Sora meant by "It's would be stupid"? Also sorry for all the spelling errors. I did this for you guys at 5 o' clock in the morning, a little before I had to get ready for school.  
**

**Reviews? Comments?**


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks to Vandenbz and VanynexArabella4ever for the reviews. =) It means so much to me. Anyway please enjoy this chapter...and yeah! =D**

**Chapter Three**

****Namine's POV**  
**

I was sketching out some ideas for the contest for art. gave us each a paper about it, but I still couldn't think of anything to draw for the contest. For the last twenty minutes of class, I started to sketch up ideas, some of this and that, but nothing.

Then a voice from above spoke. "Hey, aren't you the new girl?"

I looked up to see Roxas, and it looked like he had dyed his hair brown. I looked at him in confusion and he laughed. "I'm sorry; I'm Sora, Roxas's brother. I get that look a lot from other people." I giggled as I finally understand the situation. Roxas had a brother, who knew?

"Anyway I just heard about you around the school and wanted to say welcome." I smiled up at him and I heard a weird noise come out of Selphie's throat; maybe of disgust? Who really cared?

"Oh, thank you." I said with a grin. "That means a lot to me." I said as I started to work of my sketching again.

"Hey, what are you gonna do for the contest?" he asked me. Before I could speak, Mr. Terra came over.

"I would ask you the same question Mr. Strife. Why don't you go back to your seat and figure out what YOU are going to do. Naminé has work to do." Sora blushed and I held back a giggle as he walked back to his seat. Mr. Terra smiled at me and he was back in his "ball of sunshine" mood. "So how are you doing?" he asked me.

I groaned. "I can't think of anything to draw!" I exclaimed in disappointment. I heard Selphie start to hum loudly and I turned around to see her doodling on her paper. Maybe she was trying to get Mr. Terra's attention; and if she was, he just ignored her.

"Well I'm sure you will come up with something…how about this sketch?" he asked pointing to the one in the right hand corner. It was a picture I drew of Olette and me back at Destiny Islands. I just wished I was back, and I sort of thought that was where the heart belonged for me.

I blushed as I finally let Mr. Terra's question sink in. "I'm not sure…I was thinking about it, but I'm still planning out stuff. I luckily still have until December; only three more moths till' deadline." He smiled at me.

"Yes indeed. Well I don't want to waste your time." He said with a smirk before walking off to another student.

"Weird..." Selphie said in a mocking voice before rolling her eyes and working on her sketch again. I sighed and started back on mine too.

****Later That Day****

When I got home, mom was in the kitchen (that's a surprise!) and Tifa was surprisingly on the couch watching TV (okay THAT was really a surprise; no sarcasm there). There was someone else next to her, and I immediately became curious.

"Hey Naminé." Mom called from the kitchen. I decided to let my curiosity slip and went into the kitchen to see what Mom was up to.

"Hey Mom…WOW!" I exclaimed when I saw the kitchen. Literally every single counter was covered in cookies, brownies, and mini cakes of all different varieties. Mom was covered in batter and chocolate as she was stirring another batch of something in a big brown bowl with a wooden spoon. I almost laughed when I saw the chocolate smeared on her face.

"What in the world is all of this?" I asked with a giggle. My mom ran over to a cooking tray that was lying on the opposite counter (surprisingly there was something laying there) and started pouring chocolate batter into it.

"Well," she said, sounding a little out of breath. "Tifa has to cheer at a game." She said as she ran over to pre-heat the oven.

I raised my eyebrow. "And what does that have to do with…this?" I said as I spread my hands out to behold the candy land.

"You see sweetie, I'm going to have a stand there tomorrow for all the basketball players." A little switch inside of me turned on.

"Basketball?! You said basketball right?" I asked her in surprise.

"Yes, they are having a tournament; a few boys in your grade in believe." she said as she slid on baking mittens on her hands.

That meant that Roxas might be having a tournament tomorrow. _Stop thinking about him!_ I screamed at myself in my head. "That's nice." I said with a small smile. "Anyway I wanna come if that's okay." Then my kindness decided to take action. "Do you need help with that?"

She turned around to smile at me. "No dear, I'm fine. Go talk to Tifa now; I have lots of work to do." Lots of work? How much more work did she have?

I sighed and walked over to Tifa and the mysterious girl on the couch. She had dark brown hair that was braided at the ends and emerald green eyes. I watched her curiously, and decided to speak up.

"Hey Tifa." I said trying to sound cheery. She turned around to smile at me, the same as the girl.

"Hey Naminé, Aerith, I want you to meet my little sis." Tifa said gesturing to me. Aerith…that was a pretty name.

"Hello." I said with a small smile.

She smiled back. "Hey, I'm Tifa's friend; I cheerlead with her." She said with a smile. That made sense. I looked at my watch and noticed it was five o' clock.

"Hey Tif, I gotta go do homework." I informed her. She nodded with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Aerith." Aerith blushed.

"Nice meeting you too." She responded. I smiled and started to walk off up the stairs.

****Roxas's POV****

Sora and I were shooting hoops in the gym with some of the other dudes after school while we practiced for our game tomorrow.

"Hey," Sora said while we started to get ready to go. I walked towards the locker room, him in tow with me. "I got to talk to that new girl today; she's in art class with me in last period." I shook my head like I didn't care as I walked into the locker room.

"That's great." I said as I slipped my shirt off.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Come on dude, you know you like her or at least think she's cute!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief. I put on a white t-shit and ruffled my hair.

"No I don't; besides it would be a bad idea to like someone else." I said as I pulled on my denim skinny jeans.

"Ah come on, Selphie? She's a pain in the ass; I don't even know why you date here!" Sora said as he put on his jacket, grabbing his gym bag.

I sighed. "I don't know either, but she isn't THAT bad…you just gotta know her." I said as I quickly as In I jogged after Sora, who was walking out the exit of the locker room.

He turned around to face me and I stopped in front of him. "At least hang out with her or ask her to hang out; I think she would like that. I don't believe you when you say you don't have a crush on her,"

"Hey!" I objected with narrow eyes.

Sora ignored me. "But you still have to at least be a friend to her, you know? She's new and needs one."

I smiled at Sora. "Since when did YOU become the good child?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and punched me playfully on the arm as we walked out of the gym.

****Namine's POV****

I looked at all the people who were talking to their friends at the lunch tables. As usual, I had no one to sit with; back to the wall again.

I walked over to it and slid down, placing my lunch aside as I took out my sketchbook. I did need to work on my picture for the contest still and all. I flipped a few pages until I found the picture I drew of me and Olette.

She and me were running through the sandy beach, the sun out and shinning. The wind was blowing, and Olette was tightly gripping onto her hat. I sighed; I missed her a lot. I just don't understand why she hasn't been able to email me or call me.

A shadow came over me and I looked up to see a smiling boy. I smiled back. "Hey Naminé." Roxas said as he looked back behind him. I saw him blush a little before looking back at me. "You look kinda lonely over here in your little corner." He commented with a sad smile.

I giggled to assure him nothing was wrong. "Oh, it's nothing really; I'm just drawing." I said as I looked down at my picture before meeting his fixed gaze on me. It seemed like he was studying me curiously, maybe deciding something.

"Anyway," he finally said coming back to reality. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with me and my friends." He pointed behind him at the boys at the table nearest to us, who were watching us with curious gazes.

I blushed and looked up to meet Roxas's gaze on me. "Umm….I guess if I'm not causing any trouble." I answered with a small smile.

I heard a bang from behind us and one of the boys at the table had their fist pumped up as they stood on top of it, dancing in victory. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You're friends seem…crazy." I commented as I gathered my tray and sketchbook, placing my sketchbook underneath the tray.

Roxas laughed. "Yah, they are. The one over there dancing like a nut," Roxas said pointing to the red headed kid. "Is Axel. He's pretty weird."

I giggled. "He does seem like the crazy one." I said as he helped me off the ground as we started walking over to the table.

When we finally reached the group of boys, they all great me in unison, "Welcome Naminé!" I smiled.

"Yes, welcome to the table of awesomeness baby! Got it memorized?" Axel said with his hands behind his back. I just gave him a weird look for a few seconds before taking a seat next to Roxas.

"Told you he was weird." He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"So, you're the new chick huh?" the boy who looked like Roxas asked. I remembered he was the boy in art class, Sora.

"Yeah." I answered with a smile. "Came here on Monday."

"So where did you come from?" one boy with dark blonde hair asked through a mouthful of hamburger meat. I started to laugh and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Destiny Islands." I answered as I attempted to eat the chicken sandwich on my plate.

"That's Demyx." Roxas commented, smacking his head from across the table. "Next time introduce yourself."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Whatever." I noticed next to him was a quiet boy, who had his arms folded in front of his chest. He had long platinum hair and dark blue eyes, and he met mine for awhile before I looked away in embarrassment.

Axel noticed my starring. "Don't mind Riku, he's kinda weird." He said as he played with his jello with his fork. I looked back at the boy who was just classified as Riku and he kinda smiled at me.

"Yeah, you're calling him weird?" Sora said sarcastically as he popped a fry in his mouth. Everyone at the table laughed expect Riku who just rolled his eyes.

"Well he's not the only one." He finally spoke rolling his eyes again. I was surprised he actually talked; he seemed like one of those really quiet and serious people.

I tilted my head curiously studying him again. He was sort of a strange person. I just decided to let it go.

"Anyway I heard you guys had a basketball game today." I commented as I took another bite of my sandwich.

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, it's us verses Twilight High; it's pretty intense." He said staring past Axel's head. We all turned to see Selphie coming our way, swaying her hips.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Here comes Mrs. Slutty." He said as he ripped a fry in half. Riku chuckled at the comment as she came over to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas." She said shorting me a look. I looked down at my tray embarrassed. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you really quick…if you don't mind baby." She said with a smile. Baby? Was she trying to make me jealous or something? It's not like I thought of Roxas like that…never mind. Let's not go there.

Roxas gave me an apologetic look before getting and walking off with Selphie.

"What was that about?" I asked as I watched them walk off and out the door.

Demyx gave me a look of disbelief. "You don't know?" he asked in shock. Everyone's (but of course expect Riku's) eyes widened.

"What?!" I asked innocently, honestly not knowing what they were talking about.

"Didn't you know that Roxas was going out with Selphie?" Axel inquired. Roxas was dating HER? I immediately spit out my milk that I almost gulped down as I sprayed all over Axel. Riku and Sora started to crack up as Demyx bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

Axel shot me a look. "Sorry." I whispered in embarrassment as I ran my fingers threw my hair.

Sora sighed. "I didn't know that you didn't know that…"he said quietly. I blushed and looked at my tray.

"So anyway, are you coming to the game?" Demyx asked me with as smile. I noticed that Axel was now mimicking Riku's posture; I think he was a little pissed at me. I would be pissed too though if someone spit milk on me.

"Of course." I said with a smile. Demyx smiled back.

* * *

**Okay so if you have any suggestion please do give them. =) I will make sure to say it was your idea and not keep it all to myself. =) lol**

**Anyway someone did suggest something, so don't think I won't take it. I might just add it later in the story. =D**

**So thanks! =) Reviews? Comments?**


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry it took awhile, but I promised. I no no one reads this, but it's fun 2 write. Also sorry about no "high school drama". I'm just trying to somehow build a relationship with Namine and Roxas is all. =) Thanks for understanding. =D**

**Chapter Four**

****Namine's POV**  
**

Everyone was jumping around the basketball court in victory and I saw Roxas being lifted by all his teammates. I smiled; I was happy that out team won today. I walked down the steps of the bleacher seats as the boys finally put him down.

Roxas turned around and smiled at me and I felt my face grow a little hot. All the dudes turned around to see me and they said their farewells to Roxas. Surprisingly, the gym empted out quick and me and Roxas were the only ones there (who knows what happened to mom and Tifa.)

"Hey, glad you won the game." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks, it was fun." He said with a grin. "Anyway where did your mom go." he asked as he looked around the gym. "I wanted more of her brownies."

I giggled. "I don't know where she went; disappeared I guess."

"Well," he said with a sly smile "I guess I will have to come over to your house for those brownies later then…if you don't mind." He stepped a bit closer to me, removing a strand of my hair that was loose. I felt my heart thundering through my chest; I was pretty sure Roxas could hear it.

"I-uh-"he smiled at me, waiting for my answer. "I guess so...I mean you seemed to really like them anyway. My mom can cook up lots of stuff like cakes and cookies and-"but I quickly stopped my stupid babbling and my face turned red and Roxas chuckled.

"Great then, well I'll come over some time." He said with a smile.

"Roxas!" a snobby voice called from behind us. I turned around and saw Selphie coming this way. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"See yah later then?" he asked. I smiled, even though that little devil on my shoulder wanted to walk over to her and tell her to bug off.

"Come on, go and tell her off!" it yelled. The angel was of course differing.

"No, no, no! Just walk away, he has the right to date who he wants!" the little voice in my head yelled at me.

"Sure." I said a little too cheery, like Tifa sounded when she was cheering. "I mean sure." I said, sounding a little bit more like me. He smiled before walking off in Selphie's direction.

She jumped up on him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I don't know why I just stood there watching, but I couldn't move. There was something inside me that just shut off. My heart and throat were on fire right now…but why? There was no reason it should have.

I decided to just walk off before I was caught staring. I needed to find mom anyway.

****Roxas's POV****

"Oh my gosh! I'm so proud of you Roxas!" Mom exclaimed for the millionth time since we won. I rolled my eyes.

"Kay Mom." I said as I carried the trophy up to my room. I wonder where Sora went…that will only be a mystery I guess. I opened my door and closed it, placing the trophy on a shelf above my computer desk.

I walked up to the window and stared out it and through the other window. I saw Naminé sitting by her's, drawing in her sketch pad.

I watched her in admiration as she drew in it, until her head came up and her eyes met mine. My face immediately turned red. I'm such an idiot.

To my surprise, she actually started to laugh. She flipped a page in her sketchbook and started to draw again. Hm, well whatever she's drawing must be very important.

After a few seconds, she held up her sketch pad to the window. It had some message on it. Oh! I squinted my eyes a little to see what it said.

**Hey Roxas, why are you staring at me?**

I felt my face heat up again and Naminé just giggled as I ran off to find paper. Paper, paper….ah ha! I grabbed a pen that was laying on my nightstand and came back to the window, writing down my message.

I'm not staring!!! I was…observing.

I held up my piece of paper and showed it to her through the window. She rolled her eyes and started to write another message.

I ran back to my desk, getting a couple more papers, before coming back to see her message pressed on the window.

**Sure Roxas. What am I? Your science project?**

I started to write on my paper again until I had a new message:

No seriously, why would I…never mind!

I showed her the message and she shook her head. I started to quickly write down another note before she could write her's.

Anyway you don't gotta write in cursive it's not English class.

I showed it to her and she started to write down another message. I honestly liked her cursive; it was very pretty. I was just teasing her of course. Then she showed me another message.

**You know, it would be easier to yell at you if I could talk to you in person!**

I laughed and started to write down something else on the paper.

757-9341. There, you can call me so you can yell at me.

She laughed and a blush came on her cheeks before she started to write it down. She walked off and came back with a cellphone in her hands. She played with a few buttons until I heard my phone ring.

I ran over to it and picked it up.

"Hello, Strife residence." I said through the phone.

"I think I like this better, I can yell at you more easily." Naminé said through the phone in fake anger. I sat by the window again and she sticked her tongue out. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head. "Okay then, what do you have to say Naminé?" Then all of a sudden I saw her trying to hold in a laugh.

"Well one thing I have to say is that someone is behind you." I quickly turned around and jumped when I saw Cloud watching me and I fell off the window seat. I heard Naminé laugh. "You're so clumsy!"

"Haha." I said before hanging up and narrowing my eyes at her through the window. She just giggled before going back to sketching in her notebook.

"Who's Naminé?" Cloud asked me as I laid my phone on my nightstand.

I blushed. "No one." I said as I collapsed on my bed.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid Roxas." He said rolling his eyes and looking out the window. "Whoa! Who's the sexy chick over there?" he said with a whistle, looking out the window. I walked over to see another girl in there with long ebony hair.

I rolled my eyes. "That's Naminé's oldest sister. She's a cheerleader." I said as I walked back to my bed.

"I thought you said Naminé was no one." Cloud shot at me. My face heated up and I walked out my door. Cloud just laughed.

****Namine's POV****

I opened my eyes to be surrounded by a field of flowers. I immediately got up and looked around. I noticed I was wearing a white dress and white Mary Jane shoes. Around my neck was a locket, made of sterling silver.

I looked around the beautiful garden until the sun went down and everything went black. The field was now surrounded in snow and I started to run for no certain reason. It was like my feet were running by itself.

I kept running until I reached a cave. I cautiously walked into it walked inside and was standing in front of a white tiger, which was locked up in a cave. I gasped and walked over the cage, which had a lock. I needed to get the poor tiger out. It scratched at the cage.

"Don't worry." I said as I pet its head through the bars. "I'll get you out." It rubbed it's head on my hand.

"Naminé, it's time for dinner!" The tiger said. I raised my eyebrow. Why would a tiger care about dinner when it was trapped in a cage? Well it might have been hungry…

Then I felt my body start to shake and I leaped up to me my mom standing above me. "Come on Naminé, come and eat."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times before getting off my bed. I wonder what that dream meant, and what the heck did it mean? I guess only time will tell, and I mean it was a onetime thing right?

****Later that day****

I laid in bed, pulling the covers over me. I had to say I was exhausted! I'm just glad I'm in bed now and I don't have to get up doing anything. The good thing about these days was that it was a Friday, which meant that there was no school tomorrow. Usually I would stay up sketching, but I was just too tired to do anything.

I heard something hit against my window. Hm, maybe it was raining or something. Then it came again, this time harder. I listened to it closely; I didn't sound like the soft pitter patter of rain…it sounded like…

Then I heard breaking glass and I immediately got up and ran to my window. I tried to ignore the broken glass laying on the floor and the brownish rock as I looked outside to see Roxas (I mean who else?)

I rolled my eyes, wishing I could lie back in bed. Maybe I spoke to soon when I said I could just lay down and blah, blah, blah. I sighed, walking over to my closet grabbing my cardigan before carefully walking out the door. I was not going out because I wanted to see Roxas (well I'm trying to convince myself of that); I was going to argue at him for breaking my window and convince him to pay for repairs. Dumb butt.

When I reached the front door, I looked around the house to see if anyone was there. Nope, as quiet as a mouse in here… I crept out the door, shutting it carefully behind me and becoming face to face with Roxas. I narrowed my eyes at him, grabbing his arm HARD and dragging him towards the woods.

Once we were a far distance from the house I decided to speak. "Why the hell are you throwing rocks at my window Roxas?! You are SO paying for the repairments!"

Roxas just laughed and rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to say hi and I wanted to show you something." He said with a small smile that made my heart melt. No! It made my heart melt! Dang it his gorgeous features! I sighed and snapped out of it.

"Fine…but it better be a dark alley way so no one will know of your death when I decided to pull out a knife." I said with a sly smile.

"Don't worry, I will pair for repairments. Happy now?" I smiled without an answer as I followed him through the woods, not knowing where the heck we were going.


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay, I'm SOOOOO sorry it's been so long since I have updated. I had some life drama going on. =p lol no seriously. SO I'm real sorry. Here is the chapter I promised. Sorry it sucks.**

****Naminé's POV****

I have to admit that I am pretty scared right now, not knowing where the world Roxas was taking me; it gave me the creeps. Every time I asked him where we were going, he'll just give me this smile and say "Now that's a surprise." And turn around and ignore me.

We kept walking until we reached an opening of the trees; and before I could look to see what was behind it, everything went dark. I felt warm hands placed on my eyes, and I felt a blush form my cheeks.

"What are you doing Roxas?" I asked curiously, still a little embarrassed.

"The rest of the way is a secret." He said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. I nodded my head as he led me towards the mysterious place. I felt something soft against my cold bare feet and started to think.

"Is it…grass?" I asked half to myself and asking Roxas. Wait, no grass has more of a silk and sharp feeling against your feet. "Maybe it's…HEY!" I shrieked as I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I started laughing uncontrollably. "Roxas!"

He just continued walking and I kept my eyes closed, laying my head on his chest. It felt warn there, and I could hear his heart beating inside. We kept walking for what seemed like just hours, until I felt my feet being set on the ground. It felt like a cold hard surface and I wondered where we were.

"Okay, open your eyes." He whispered in my ear. I kept my eyes closed for a little while longer just to make sure before I opened them and gasped. We were at the top of a balcony and there were palm trees underneath us, showing us a good view of the beach. It reminded me of back home at Destiny Islands.

"It would look better during the sunset though." He added as he looked over the balcony with me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I love it! We should come here all the time!" and then his eyes lit up. I turned around, leaning against the balcony to face a closed sliding door, half way open showing me the inside of what looked like a living room. "So how did you find this place?" I asked Roxas.

He turned around and leaned on the balcony's wooden railing too, also facing the halfway closed door and smiled. "It's my dad's; he's a lifeguard here for halftime, then he has some other job that knows what and goes on business trips. It's kinda lonely sometimes at the house when he's not around." He said, that gleam in his eyes dimming out.

I sighed. "Well my parents are divorced; I'm lonely all the time too." I said looking up at his face. "My sister just moved in a few weeks ago before school from living with my dad. I don't really know why my parents broke up, but it just…happened. I was like five or six and I really didn't have a say about where I could live; so I stayed with my mom." I informed him of my story as I looked down at my feet, kicking at the wooden floor underneath me.

"Wow…I didn't know that." He said quietly, looking up to meet my eyes. I blushed and looked back down at my feet.

"It's not a big deal, happens to everyone." I said as I started to walk towards the door, and turning around to look over at the dark sky and the beach below us.

"Well I think it's a big deal." He said as he walked up to me and turned to look at my face. I bit my lip. He was worrying too much.

"No, it isn't...not really. I can see dad every holiday; I get to choose 3 holidays to visit him." I said with a little smile, but Roxas didn't buy it, he just kept staring at my face.

There was some intense look in his eyes and I stared right back. I could feel his breath hot on my face. "You're not a very good liar." He finally said, still extremely close to me, too close for my comfort.

"Well, I never said I was a good one." I said as I walked away, walking towards the door and then turning around towards Roxas. He sighed.

"I never said you were a bad liar either, but you aren't good at hiding behind walls." Roxas replied, looking off into the distance before looking back at me. "Anyway let's go home before our parents kill us." He said as he led me out the door.

******In the morning******

"I sat on my bed staring out the window while nibbling on a piece of toast (well I was actually staring at Roxas if you want me to be specific.) I decided that I needed to stop daydreaming and do something. It was Saturday; I needed to do something useful. Then something popped into my mind.

I hopped off my bed and bent down, grabbing my laptop and sitting on the bed again. I opened it up a logged in before going to Internet Explorer and searching up: **"How to interpret dreams."**

I clicked "search" and one headline caught my eyes.

**An Online Guide To Dream Interpretation**

I immediately clicked the link and started searching through the site. There were common dreams, how to interpret dreams, and then sometime caught my eye**. A-Z Dream Dictionary**. Maybe I can look at specifics! I clicked on that and started to look through all the letters. Hmmm….ha!

I saw the letter "L" and clicked on it, scrolling through all the dreams with the letter "l" until I found a particular one.

"**Locket**

**If a young woman dreams that her lover places a locket around her neck, she will be the recipient of many beautiful offerings, and will soon be wedded, and lovely children will crown her life. If she should lose a locket, death will throw sadness into her life.**

**If a lover dreams that his sweetheart returns his locket, he will confront disappointing issues. The woman he loves will worry him and conduct herself in a displeasing way toward him.**

**If a woman dreams that she breaks a locket, she will have a changeable and unstable husband, who will dislike constancy in any form, be it business or affection."**

I stared at the article in confusion. What the heck was any of this suppose to mean. Then I remember the trapped tiger in my dream. I also remembered I walked into a cave. I clicked the back arrow button and clicked on the "C" and found cave.

"**Dreaming of a cave means you are overwhelmed by present problems. Living in a cave suggests that you are becoming secluded."**

Well, that sort of helped. But what in my life was "overwhelming"? I decided to just let it slip from my mind and search up the tiger. These dreams just keep constantly getting worse. I dreamed once that while I was talking to the caged tiger that another one came up and attacked me from behind.

"**To**** see a tiger in your dream, represents power and your ability to exert it in various situations. The dream may also indicate that you to take more of a leadership role. Alternatively, the tiger represents female sexuality, aggression, and seduction.**

**To dream that you are attacked by a tiger, symbolizes repressed feelings or emotions that frighten you.**

**To see a caged tiger in your dream, suggests that your repressed feelings/emotions are on the verge of surfacing."**

I bit on my lips, scared at the words I just read. I knew exactly what feeling frighten me, what I was scared about anyone knowing. It wasn't anything crazy, but I was scared that it would grow into something more.

_Please God don't do this! Why are you making me feel this way!_ I was shocked when I heard a knock on my door and I quickly closed the Internet. Tifa walked into my room, a small smile on her face. She was still in her pajamas and she probably just got up, but the look on her face didn't seem that grumpy.

"Someone's here to see you." She said with a giggle. "Some cute boy." I blushed. Oh no! No, no, no, no! I immediately combed my fingers through my hair and grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on. I threw my shirt off and gabbed whatever I grabbed my hands on and threw that on. Then I grabbed a piece of gum from my dresser, popping it into my mouth.

I ran towards my door and quickly looked back at Tifa. "Don't you dare tell mom!" I threatened.

"She at some bakery sale, don't worry." She said with a wink. I smiled before running downstairs, stumbling on the stairs. I finally reached the end to see Roxas sitting on the couch watching TV, his hands behind his head. I turned around to see me and smiled, hopping off the couch.

"I came for some more brownies, but your mom isn't here." He said with a mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway how well can you cook?" he asked me. I became confused before the little light bulb came.

I immediately blushed. "I can't really cook Roxas…I…" but he stepped closer to me, giving me that same look he gave me on the basketball court on Friday. I hated that look so much; it made my heart sink to the floor.

"Come on, we can go over to my house and do it. It'll be fun." I felt like I have lost my voice again when he gave me that look, his azure eyes burning into mine. I immediately broke the eye contact and looked down at the ground, taking a step back.

"Alright…" I said in defeat. He smiled.

"Great then, let's go!"

****Roxas's POV*****

While Naminé sat down on the couch, waiting for the brownie to cook, I couldn't help but glance at her every once in awhile. I hated how even in a pair of jeans and a regular white shirt she was gorgeous. I hated that I was dating Selphie, and I wished I could just go to school and dump her right now. I think that's what I was going to do of Monday. I think she was actually not a bad person, and I didn't want to hurt her because I liked Naminé.

Yes I admitted it; I like her, more than I should. I've only know her for a couple of days and all, but she was just…everything I wanted in a girl. She was funny, sweet, shy, but she's also very headstrong. She's the type of girl I don't think I want to let go so easily. I want to keep her around for as long as possible.

Another weird thing was that I felt like every day I woke up, wanted to see her. I would want to come over or talk to her on the bus as soon as possible. Any type of communication. The hard thing about liking someone though is knowing that they might not like you back. I hated that so much.

I honestly think that I should wait for the right time to tell her. Not just throw it off and say "I like you", but just build a good relationship. I think that Naminé really did need a friend, especially since she had none hear in Twilight Town.

I looked up to see her looking at me with a strange look in her eyes. It immediately went away and she spoke. "Roxas how did you and Selphie start dating?" I was a little taken aback by the question. Maybe some of the same thoughts I was thinking were in her head as well.

"Well…I don't know. I just thought she was pretty, nice, and sweet and asked if she wanted a go at it. I honestly didn't realize that type of person she was until you came around. Honestly she seemed nicer before you came to school. It's weird…"

Naminé's eyes widened a little and at the same time she seemed relieved and hurt. "She hates me doesn't she?" she asked me, meeting my eyes. I sighed and decided not to answer.

Then I decided I wanted to make her feel better. "Yah, she thinks you're a huge bitch." I said sarcastically as I started to watch the TV. I felt something soft with a hard force hit me against my head and a pillow landed on the other side of the couch. "Hey!"

She giggled and bringed her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them as she watched the TV again. I watched her for awhile, as still as a statue as she stared at the screen. Then I started to smell chocolate.

"I think the brownies are finally done!" I said in a little excitement. I wasn't just flirting when I said that her mom's brownies were good; those things were amazing! I hope Naminé had the same talent as her mom, but then she was great at everything.

She immediately jumped up and ran to the oven, taking the brownie pan out after putting on some mitts. She sighed in the sweet aroma of the chocolate chunks.

"You want them now? They're kind of hot but…"

"YES! NOW!" I exclaimed running into the kitchen. She giggled and a small blushed formed on her cheeks as she went into a drawer, taking out a knife.

She grabbed it by the blade and she yelped and immediately dropped the knife. I noticed a red streak of blood was dripping from a cut on the palm of her hand. I rushed up the stairs and grabbed a towel from one of our closets and came back and ran to the sink. Naminé seemed very calm for someone who had blood gushing out of their hand. I rinsed the cloth with warm water and took Naminé's hand and pressed it down on the cut.

She flinched away from me, but I grabbed her hand almost too hard. "Naminé, stop struggling; I'm trying to help you!" I yelled frustrated. I managed to calm down and say nicely, "It's going to sting, but we have to clean it."

Naminé nodded slowly, obviously she trusted me as I cleaned the cut. She sat there quietly on the countertop next to the brownie tray, their sweet aroma being forgotten from the blood that seeped out of Naminé's soft hand.

Once I got some of the blood out, I grabbed a box of bandages that I grabbed on my way up to get the cloth and wrapped some around her hand. She sighed in relief and smiled at me, her eyes looking a little squinted as her cheeks rose up.

"Thanks Roxas." She said jumping off the counter. I smiled, feeling kind of great for helping her.

"No problem." I said as I carefully placed the knife in the sink. "Anyway why don't we eat some of these; they're getting cold."


	6. Chapter Six

**Sorry it's been awhile guys. It's been 3 months since they hanged our (Roxas and Namine) and so their relationship has grow a little more intense. I'm not that proud of this chapter....it's okay. WARNING, Selphie makes ALOT of drama in this......XD Enjoy! =)**

* * *

****Naminé's POV****

It's been a few weeks since me and Roxas started hanging out. I've became good friends with Sora, Axel, Demyx, and even Riku. Yes, even Riku. I do think he might have a slight crush on me though. I always catch him staring at me with this intense look. It was weird sometimes, but he was cute too. I just didn't think of him in that way.

Demyx has been very friendly to me too and we're always joking around. He and I are really close. He was like the big brother I never had. Axel on the other hand is hilarious, but sometimes he's kind of loco. So sometimes I stay my distance. Sora kind of has stopped hanging out with us for some reason that we were still trying to figure out. I remember the day when Roxas noticed Sora wasn't at school.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sora?" I have asked the group of boys as I sat down at the table. Roxas sighed.

"I don't know where the hell he goes anymore..." was all he had said.

"Yeah, he just kind of stopped hanging around and going to basketball practice." Demyx had said with a worried glance at Roxas. "I have no idea what happened."

I just had looked at Roxas's upset face. "Maybe he's just busy with other school work…"I suggested lightly.

Axel had laughed. "Yeah right, like he does school work." I immediately shot him a death glance and he shut up quickly, followed by a chuckle from Riku.

I just never understood why he just left us without any notice or warning. Roxas and I would go to our "secret place" a few times a week together, usually when he didn't have a good day. I went over to his house at time to do homework and we had fun together like any other good friends.

Nothing more than friends, and I would promise myself that.

I opened my locker and put all my things in my tote bag to go. _Math notes and binder, algebra folder, and epp!_ I turned around and I was face to face with Roxas. I sighed in relief and he chuckled.

"Hey." I said as I put the remains of my things in my tote bag, closing my locker.

"Hey…so…"he said as his eyes wandered to the wall beside my locker. I followed his gaze to a colorful poster on the fall that said "Halloween Dance." I blushed.

"Are you going?" he asked. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I'm not really into dancing and stuff." I said still blushing and biting my lower lip. He met my eyes and I felt like nothing else in the world existed right now. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. It looked like he was searching for some sort of answer through my eyes until he finally spoke.

"Okay." And he let go of his gaze on me. We stood there for an awkward silence until we turned to hear someone yelling at the other hall.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THAT BITCH?" The voice yelled. I looked at Roxas in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders, but there was something in his eyes that told me he had something to do with it. I have known Roxas for about 2 months now, and I knew him pretty well.

Then my worst nightmare started to stomp over to me, her chocolate brown wavy hair bouncing like one of those girls in those Pantene shampoo or coloring hair commercials. Her beautiful green eyes were now narrowed and had hatred filled in them, like she was the devil herself.

I immediately felt invulnerable and scared for my life for the first time ever. She stammered over to me and pushed me up against the wall. Roxas watched in shock and I gave her the most scared look in my life.

"What are you-' but she didn't let me finish.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY BOYFRIEND AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT! YOU KNEW I WAS DATING HIM AND YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME SO YOU WENT AND TOOK HIM!" She hollered at me as a crowd of people around us started to form.

I stood there on the wall with her hands pinned on my shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about Selphie…I never…" and I felt a tear come down my face. I would never do something like that; I was surprise she would think I would do that.

"OF COURSE YOU DID YOU LITTLE SLUT! THAT'S WHY HE DUMPED ME!" Everyone gasped along with myself. Roxas dumped Selphie? When did he do that? I looked at Roxas and I saw a look of apology in his eyes.

"Selphie, listen I never-"

"YES YOU DID! STOP LYING TO ME!" She screamed at me, her nails digging into my shoulders, making me whimper. "I know you did, and trust me Lockheart, once I'm done with you, you're gonna regret it." She whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Selphie, stop." Roxas said as he pushed through the crowd. He met my eyes. "Let's go Naminé." He said motioning me with his hand, until he noticed Selphie's hands were trapping me.

"No, Roxas I won't stop! You aren't the boss of me anymore. I can't believe you….you're such a-a bastard! I can't believe you would cheat on me…"and a tear rolled down her face and she let me go. Where was she getting all of-OH NO! She was making a scene so she would slam me and Roxas in the process. I looked at the group of people who formed around us, their glaring eyes on me and Roxas. Selphie was a smart girl after all.

"Come on Naminé." Roxas said moving Selphie out of the way with his muscular arms, handing me my tote bag and leading me towards the front hallway, his hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah Roxas, go on and fuck with that dirty little slut!" she yelled at him as he kept walking towards the door. I felt my throat burn as we started to make our way home, passing tree by tree. Roxas walked in front of me finally, blocking my way to move forward.

I didn't dare look up at his face as I stared at the ground. Roxas lifted my chin so I would met his eyes. "Naminé?" he whispered looking into my eyes.

He carefully whipped away the invisible tears that I didn't know was there until I felt my face drying up a little. I hated it when I cried in public…

"Why did you dump Selphie?" I asked with a strong voice, my eyes never leaving his. He stared back with an emotionless face now, thinking for awhile.

Roxas was hiding something and I knew it…I just didn't know what it was. "Listen Naminé…I just didn't think she was good enough for me okay?" he said running his fingers through his hair.

So Selphie wasn't GOOD enough for him? Was he some kind of perv that needed his girl to have the most oh so sexy body? Was I good enough? _Remember Naminé, you guys are good friends! Don't screw up!_

"Roxas….I….aren't you-I don't understand. You know Selphie will lie and now every student in Mayflower High hates us! Me for apparently being a 'slut' and you being the 'bastard to fuck the slut'. I don't want people to hate me for something I didn't do…" and the tears came down my face again.

"Naminé, come here." He said as he gave me a hug as I cried into his shirt.

"I don't want to be a slut." I whined as more tears fell down my dam. Roxas rubbed my back then pulled away from me to look at my face.

"Naminé….don't worry about anything okay? I'll take care of everything, I promise." He said with his beautiful smile. I tried to smile back.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter Seven

**Sorry the update took so long! =P Just personal life stuff with school...MY TEACHERS ARE KILLING ME! XD So VERY sorry for the hold up. ALSO, PLEASE don't kill me cuz' of this chapter. We authors gotta do what we gotta do. So please don't get mad! There will probably be like two reasons why, which I will explain AFTER you read at the end (yes, don't skip and cheat to see what happens!) So, please enjoy! =D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

****Namine's POV****

As usual everything was the same as 2 days ago. Sora was skipping classes, Selphie thought I was a slut, and the whole school hated me and Roxas (well besides Axel, Riku, and Demyx…but they don't count.) Roxas promised me he would fix the problem, but I didn't see any change in Selphie or any of my classmates since the incident happened on Wednesday.

Roxas is still acting strange whenever or conversations go towards the "Halloween Dance" that was coming up. He would ask me like everyday if I was going with any guys, but I told him no.

"I don't date Roxas, and I don't like to dance. Boys and dancing don't mix with me." I simply stated when he had asked me yesterday.

"Wow that hurt." Roxas had said sarcastically, putting a hand over his heart. I had rolled my eyes and playfully punched him. Since the day the incident happened, me and Roxas have been awkward around each other and keep a good distance when around one another.

I think I made a fool of myself, and now I'm kinda upset that I did.

Some days Roxas and me decided to ride the bus home and some days we would walk home. For the past couple of days, we've been walking since we would probably be teased on the bus.

Me and Roxas were silently walking home, the school way behind us now. The tension between us was killing me, especially the silence.

I decided to start a casual conversation, since I was dying to hear his cheerful voice (even though his gloomy face told me I might not get the cheerful vibe today.)

"So…do you have any homework today?" I asked innocently with a smile.

"Naminé it's Friday; what do you think?" he asked sarcastically. I immediately turned red and Roxas started to laugh. I loved his beautiful carefree laugh; it made me keep myself together when I felt like falling apart.

"What's so funny?" I asked narrowing my eyes playfully. He chuckled.

"You should have seen your face!" he said as he started laughing again. "No wait," he said holding up his hand as he stopped his pace. I stopped beside him, raising my eyebrow. "I can show you your face." His eyes went big as he mimicked "my face." And I growled playfully under my breath.

"That's it Strife!" I said as he started running off ahead of me. I started chasing after him. "When I get you, you are going to be dead meat! You hear me!" I said almost out of breath as I stopped, panting. I had to admit that Roxas was fast (but hey, he played basketball.)

He ran back over to me and I looked up to meet his smile on me as he lend me his hand. I took it gratefully "Hey, follow me." He said as we started walking again. I knew instantly where we were going, and I was immediately excited. I loved to just relax and get to talk with him on these types of days.

When we reached the beach, we walked up to the little beach house. I immediately threw my tote bag to the side and I collapsed on the wooden bench, looking at the waves washing against the sand. Roxas took a seat next to me, watching them to. It felt nice to just relax and be there with him, just hanging out. Roxas always made me feel better, like this big ball of sunshine. I loved to keep him close to me…and maybe that's what keeps making me run back to him honestly; I wanted more.

The truth was, I did. So much did, and I knew that this was the closest relationship I could get, and I decided to take it. I didn't know why, but I finally realized it only took me a week, yes one week to fall in love with Roxas. Love was a strange thing though; it's so confusing and emotional…we don't know why we feel it. But this was the closest thing I could get right now of my drug, and I was gladly taking it.

I came back to reality when Roxas snapped his fingers in my face. "Are you okay?" he asked in a little concerned. I blushed, once again at my stupidity.

"Yeah, just fine." I said, reassuring him with a smile. He didn't seem like he bought it, but he smiled back.

"Okay then." He said as he looked back at the loud crashing waves on the sand. I watched his face carefully, until he spoke again. "Have you been thinking of anything for that contest or whatever?" he asked me, not moving his gaze from the waves. Contest ….OH YEAH! That contest in art! I completely let it slip my mind for the last few months. _It's been 2 months_, I told myself. _So if this month is November…oh dear!_ That meant I had only a few weeks until the deadline in December! I immediately jumped up from the bench.

"I totally forgot!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my tote bag and ran down the wooden steps, my tennis shoes hitting the sand. I started to run towards town again.

"Naminé! Wait up!" Roxas yelled as I kept running back towards town. I needed to go to the craft store and get some chalk and pencils…Oofh! Roxas bumped into me and I landed face front in the sand. I felt like I wanted to laugh at myself for how stupid I was. What kind of idiot lands face forward in the sand (I am apparently.) I turned around on the ground and become face to face with Roxas, or lips just inches apart. I felt myself turn bright red, but Roxas didn't seemed bother…more confused, like he was thinking.

He looked into my eyes, something sparked in them and it scared me a little. My heart started beating inside my chest, and I was pretty sure Roxas could hear it. I felt his nose press against mine as he leaned in to my lips, and I closed my eyes, awaiting what was about to come, my heart in my chest about to burst.

_**And when my time comes,**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

Roxas immediately backed away from me, sitting on the sand as he took his cellphone out of his pocket, answering it.

"Hello?" he answered, daring not to look at me. I knew my face was probably still red from what I just experienced. What was he thinking anyway? Why did he almost kiss me? I decided to just pretend it never happened and go back to what we were previously about to do before that. _Yes Naminé, calm down_. I told myself.

I completely missed the conversation of the phone as Roxas hanged up, throwing it against the sand. He looked furious, and for the first time in my life… I was scared of him.

"Roxas…who was it?" I asked as I got up, walking towards him.

"Leave me alone Naminé! Just go home! I don't want to be bothered right now…" he said as he sat on the sand, looking out at the waves.

"Roxas, I-" I tried to approach again, but soon I regretted it.

"Why don't you do something useful with your ass and get out of here! I don't want your fucking whining right now!" That made a crack in my heart as I looked into his eyes, I could see they were brimming with tears. I didn't know what to say or what to do. I finally decided to do what hurt the most, and like he said, leave. I took my tote bag from the ground, which fell off of my shoulder when he bumped into me, and I started to walk away.

I knew one thing; that whoever Roxas talked to, got him mad. Because Roxas was never mad and he never cussed at me before, let alone had such an outburst like that. I started thinking of people who could have called him. Maybe it was Selphie. I knew he said he would try to fix the problem about her later, but it never worked out.

It could have been Sora; I mean Sora has barely been in the house since forever. He was always out. Who knew what happened to him.

Or it could have been Cloud, his older brother. I didn't see Cloud a lot either, but I knew that Roxas would get annoyed when he wouldn't shut up about Tifa. But then, Roxas wouldn't get that mad when he was annoyed; he would probably joke around or laugh it off. That was more like him.

All I knew was that whoever mad Roxas upset, was going to be in big trouble.

* * *

**Roxas's ringtone was "Leave Out All The Rest" by Linkin Park! =) Anyway this was another emotional chapter...I HATE MYSELF FOR NOT MAKING THEM KISS! XD But hey, showbiz is showbiz, and we gotta make it kinda realistic. Ya know. Build their relationship. Not go out after only 2 months of hanging out. XD Gotta be a little longer than that... So I'm so sorry for making Roxas lose it! XD He will hopefully calm down soon. =) Thank you for reading. The update should come not too shortly since this weekend is Memorial weekend, which means Monday off! =D**

**OH! And before I forget, thank you VaynexArabella4ever and thank you Vandenbz AND thank you for all your wonderful comments! =D Means so much to me!**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I was getting so much into this story, so I wrote more. =D I need more school scenes though, because these people haven't been hanging around the school lately. I mean, this is suppose to be a high school story! XD Anyway thanks for comments, etc. I really love writing this story for you guys. It's just SOO fun! =D Also, no hating me once again. This chapter may make you happier...a little. =P So please enjoy and review...and...yah. =D**

**P.S: I think at the end, I sound more like Stephie Meyer...XD I don't wanna act like her...even though she is an AMAZING author...hehehe. =) Anyway sorry for all my talking, just read the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

****Naminé's POV****

He stopped. He stopped talking to me all together. I'm losing Roxas and I don't want to. I don't get why he just stopped talking. I don't know what got him so mad; what did the mystery person on the phone say? Why was Roxas not talking to me? Did the person affect me in any way? Did **I** do something…wrong?

I hated the separation between us, the friendship we use to have. I really wanted to be able to talk to him again; to Axel and Riku too. Demyx Is still talking to me of course (like the best friend he is). He'll come over to my house and just hang out or help me with homework. He makes me feel a lot happier when I'm thinking about Roxas.

But particularly today, I had a question on my mind about Roxas I wanted to ask him. I was going to ask Demyx if he knew anything about Roxas being upset. I knew that Demyx was pretty close with him, and he might spill some info to me.

Demyx and I were in my room watching "Family Feud" while I snacked on a bag of chips. I laid my head deeper into the couch as I watched the "Smith" family answer questions. Demyx was really into the game as he stared at the screen.

"Name something a lady might leave a lipstick mark on Mrs. Rene." John O' Hurley said, waiting for me answer.

"Say coffee mug….SAY COFFEE MUG YOU IDIOT!" Demyx yelled at the TV. I giggled at his outburst.

"Um…." And then a loud beep was heard, telling the family they got their third strike. Demyx immediately turned off the TV and rolled his eyes.

"Some morons…"he murmured. I giggled again. I decided it was a good time to ask him what was on my mind.

"Demyx…can I ask you some kinda personal?" I asked. "Not about you of course." I added quickly before he could respond.

He seemed very cautious at first, but shook his head up and down. I knew he knew something, I just knew it. I didn't know what, but he knew something. I would figure out what he was thinking sooner or later, because I knew he wasn't going to tell the truth.

"So, has Roxas been…talking lately?" I asked him, looking down at my Lays chips bag to ignore his expression.

He stayed quiet for awhile before he answered. "Not really. He's been very quiet lately."

I sighed sadly; just thinking of Roxas being sad made me feel terrible. The pain was breaking my heart again.

"So…do you know why he's-"

"Hey Naminé!" Tifa called from upstairs as she finally reached downstairs, coming up from behind the couch. I groaned. Why did she always ruin everything?

"If you're done talking to your boyfriend," she said raising her eyebrow at Demyx. He returned the same look. "I'm just kidding!" she said innocently.

"Go on." I said looking up at her.

"Well mom called and said she needs some things from the store. She wanted you to go and get some stuff." Why me? Why now? I could've got some answers! Why can't Tifa go? She's older than me!

Like she read my mind, she added: "I have to go to cheerleading practice with Aerith." She said as she grabbed her cheerleading gym bag. I got up and Demyx followed me, and I noticed he seemed happier that we weren't talking about Roxas anymore. I silently groaned to myself again. I was going to get him to talk one day.

Before we all walked out the door, I stopped Tifa. "Can you go outside Demyx? I'll catch up." I said shooing him out the door. He nodded slowly, walking outside.

I turned around to face Tifa. "Okay one, you know I kinda…." I hated to admit it to her, but I had to. "You know I have a crush on Roxas, not Demyx." She nodded, going back to her serious, sisterly mode. "And you know I care about him a lot…" I said as I bit on my bottom lip.

"If he's in the basketball court…can you tell him that I'm sorry?" I asked her, looking up hopefully. She smiled at me, pulling me into a hug. I knew she didn't know what happened, but I knew she knew that I was really stressed lately. I also knew she would do anything for me.

"Sure thing little sis." She said letting go of me. "Now get a moving, we gotta eat ya know." I rolled my eyes walking out the door. "Of course." I said as I spotted Demyx waiting for me a little far ways. I started to run after him.

****Later That Day****

I was in the cave again with the same tiger as I started talking to him or her…..I called the tiger Kimon. I didn't know why I called it that, but I liked the name. I think it was a good name for a white tiger. I still was trying to figure out how to get it out. I knew a little from the research I did on the computer, but not much.

I looked at my necklace, noticing a key was now placed there, it's sparkling silver gleam caught my attention. AH HA! I knew what would happen, it happened already SO many times, but I decided to try again.I immediately rushed to the lock on the cage, reaching out to it until I was stopped. I could move my body anymore. Dang it, not again!

"Not yet Naminé, you aren't ready." I groaned in frustration. That same voice from above told me the same thing every single time!

"You say that every time I go into this stupid, damn dream! Whoever is doing this, let me go!" I yelled as I tried to struggle free of the invisible grip.

Before I could say anything else, I woke up, breathing heavily. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to catch my breath. Then I saw something moving from the corner of my room. I hesitated, and quickly turned on the lamp next to my nightstand.

"Hey." I gasped. It was Roxas, sitting on the stool next to my computer. I felt like I couldn't breathe and he got up and walked towards me. He sat on the bed next to me and smile. I felt tears fall across my face.

"Am I still dreaming?" I asked, mostly to myself. Roxas chuckled.

"Nope, you're awake. You seemed like you were having a bad dream," he added as he moved the hair from my face. I didn't understand, it's been a week and he stopped talking to me, and now all of a sudden he's talking again?

"Why are you here?" I asked him, meting his eyes. He seemed a little hurt by the question, even though I didn't mean it in a bad way. Hell, I was glad he was here.

"I wanted to see you again…and talk to you." He said as he sat in front of me on the bed. I looked down at my hands, trying to remember to breathe when I was supposed to. "Naminé." He said lifting my chin so I would meet his beautiful sapphire eyes. It had been so long since I've seen them.

"Why do you think you did something wrong?" he asked. Tifa must have told him what I said.

"I-I-" I stuttered, trying to find the right words. "How did you get in here?" I asked him, trying to change to subject.

"I came in from the window, but that's not important right now." He said, his eyes never leaving mine.

I sighed, giving in. "It's just…you seemed so mad on the beach and I…I thought that I made you upset-"and a tear fell down my face as I looked down at my hands again. The pain was getting to me again like it always did.

"Naminé." He said leveling himself so he could see my face. He moved closer to me, and my back hit the headboard of the bed. "You would never make me upset, never. The only thing that could upset me is if I lost you. You mean the world to me. Don't ever think you are the reason I was upset." He said, his face getting closer to mine.

I immediately stopped breathing when his eyes dug deep inside me; it felt like he could see my soul. "Don't take anything I say seriously when I'm upset." He whispered to me, a small smile forming his lips. My heart started to beat like crazy again, like on the beach. His forehead touched mine, and I closed my eyes. The sensation of him so close for comfort drove me crazy. Then I heard footsteps coming closer. Roxas pulled away to met my eyes again.

"I have to go." He said getting up from my bed and walking towards the window.

I got up after him and rushed off to the window. "Roxas, wait-"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow at school okay?" he said with a smile. Before I could answer he disappeared out the window, and my mom came in.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" she asked me. I turned around and took a deep breath.

"Yah…I thought I heard something." I lied as I walked back to my bed. She nodded slowly.

"Well get back to bed, you have school tomorrow." She said with a small motherly smile. "Night." She said, blowing me a kiss.

"Night mom." I said turning off my lamp as she closed the door. One thing I was sure of now was that it wasn't my fault Roxas was mad. I thanked Heaven for that. Another thing I now knew was that I was more and more in love with Roxas, and he was possibly too. I knew with all my heart that I should stay away from him, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't live without him and he couldn't live without me.

Our friendship was becoming more than just friendship now, and I was scared. So scared right now, but I knew I wouldn't be able to help myself from the temptation. And so for the first time ever, I dreamed about Roxas.

****Roxas's POV****

I made so many mistakes in my life, but this one was just too crazy. The things I told Naminé…the truth is I did like her. Maybe more than just having a little crush, and that wasn't good. I knew that she was too shy to admit it, but I think she honestly like me too. Damn Selphie for always bringing her down, Naminé was an amazing, sweet, beautiful, and a very talented person.

And damn all the people who keep interrupting our moments. Her mom, the phone call…all those damn wrong timings. I lay in bed, just thinking about her all night. I knew I was trying to stay away from her, but I couldn't do it for much longer. A week was the longest I could take, only a week. And it just took that much time to know that I was in love with her. We just needed to figure it out some way how to tell each other the truth.

* * *

**Ohhhh! Da,da,da, DA! XD**

**So...whatcha think? I'm kinda proud of myself for this chapter. =D At least I like it. Probably one of my favorites I wrote. I hope you liked it too. =D And I hope I'm not doing anything TOO fast. I'm gonna wait I think for awhile with them.  
**

**So I also wanted to know some things if you ARE reviewing my story. I wanna know:**

**1. Some of your favorite songs and bands/artist. I need just some things you like so I can check them out. You will learn why later. **winks****

**2. Some movies you like**

**3. What you thought of the chapter of course and what you would like to have happen in the future...and suggestions?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Okay, so...I've been updating this story like CRAZY lately, but I love it soooo much! =D I hope this chapter...pleases you. =) And I hope...well...I guess that it...=P Enjoy! =D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

****Naminé's POV****

"Mr. Terra?" I asked as I approached his desk after class ended. He looked up at me, his eyes curious.

"Yes Mrs. Lockheart?" he asked me with a kind smile. I became a little nervous.

"Well, I was wondering if you can have more than one entry in the contest…You see I have two of these really great ideas, and I wanted to enter them both." I informed him. He smiled at me.

"Sure thing Naminé, whatever you want to do." He said with an encouraging smile. "I am very excited to see what you are going to enter."

I nodded and thanked him before heading to my locker. Just as I turned the corner, I saw Roxas standing there. I smiled and walked over to him, my heart racing. I was so happy to see him again.

"Hey, sorry I'm late; I had to ask Mr. Terra a question." I said as I put in my locker combination, opening my locker as I put all my things in my bag.

Roxas ignored me and asked: "Who's that girl?" My eyes immediately hit the picture of Olette that was placed by a magnet against the locker door. I sighed.

"One of my best friends back from Destiny Islands." I said half heartedly, or at least I tried to sound like it. Of course, Roxas didn't buy it and took a step closer.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern coating his voice. I nodded my head, not meeting his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." I tried to assure him as I closed my locker door, walking through the hall.

"Naminé, please don't lie to me." Roxas pleaded as he moved in front of me, so I couldn't walk. I sighed and looked up to meet his eyes.

"It's just…she was a really good friend to me. She and I started hanging out since kindergarten. But ever since I've moved, she hasn't contacted me. I've tried to email and call several times but…she just doesn't reply." I felt tears brimming in my eyes. "I don't know what happened to her. I'm afraid she's found better friends." I admitted, moving my hair to my right shoulder.

I sighed and pushed past him. He quickly caught pace with me again. He stayed quiet most of the way to the beach (well at least I was one hundred percent sure that we were going there.) I think my mini story kind of brought him down.

I knew what I was about to say might have ruined his mood more, but I was dying to know. "So, how's it been with Sora lately?" I asked. He sighed.

"I've kind of lied to you about him." He admitted. He looked up at my expression, but I wasn't mad. I was more…curious of what he had to say.

"Where is he then?" I asked.

"He's-he's living with my dad." He admitted, looking down at the ground. My heart sank. I knew Roxas told me about his dad every once in a while, and I felt sorry for him. "That's who was on the phone…it was my dad. I just kind of got upset thinking about being there with him…." His eyes went straight ahead as we walked towards the beach.

"Why didn't you go and see him?" I asked as we finally reached the beach. We walked up the wooden steps of the porch and entered the little house, Roxas throwing his bag off somewhere.

"Do you want me to tell the truth?" he asked in a serious tone. I followed him to the couch as he sat down; I sat down on the other side, watching his face carefully.

"Yes, very much. I'd rather you would tell the truth then lie." I answered. He smiled.

"Okay…this might sound kind of corny, but I didn't want to leave you alone here with no friends. I mean, I know you had Axel, Demyx, and Riku…but I knew I couldn't just leave you with those idiots." He said at the end in a teasing tone. I giggled.

"That's true." I said sarcastically, trying to get back to the serious mood again. "Anyway, he's your dad. You don't have to hold up to see him because of me. I would hate to come between you and your dad." I said honestly with a small smile.

He sighed. "No, it's fine. I think I'd rather hang out with you than my dad anyway." I was shocked at the words that just came out of his mouth. He rather pick me over his own dad?

"Hey, I wanna see what you want to enter for that contest." He said, gesturing towards my bag, which was still over my shoulder.

I blushed. "Um, I don't know…" I said honestly, keeping my bag against my chest.

"Aww, come one Naminé." Roxas whined. I giggled.

"Well, you're gonna have to catch me first." I said getting up and running off into a different room. Before I knew it, Roxas tackled me against a wall. He chuckled.

"Gotcha!" he teased, tickling me.

"Roxas!" I screamed as I started to laugh uncontrollably. "I give up, please….stop!" I said still laughing. Roxas stopped and stared at me for a long moment. I felt my heart racing again. He just looked into my eyes, holding them carefully. I shoved the bag towards him and he took it.

"Um….let's see how good an artist you are after all." He said moving away from me and walking back to the couch in the living room. I took a deep breath, straightening my hair.

I followed him back to the couch and sat down as he opened up my sketchbook. He flipped through pictures, and widened his eyes at one.

"Hey….you drew me!" he seemed a little shocked. I immediately blushed. "This black cloak you drew looks….familiar for some reason…." He said half to himself. I remembered that I drew Roxas yesterday after he left my room. I had a strange dream, a different dream than the one I usually had. I remembered Roxas was holding some sort of weapon….it looked so amazing! He was also wearing a black cloak.

Of course, I wasn't going to tell him that. "Yah…I drew you. Hope you like it." I said with a smile. "But that's not what I'm entering." I added.

Roxas seemed a little relieved at what I said. He flipped a few more pictures, and I scooted over next to him to see them too. I then saw the one with me and Olette and he stopped to look at it too. He stared at it for a long time before speaking.

"This is….amazing Naminé!" he exclaimed at the photo. I smiled.

"Thanks. I wanted to enter that and-"I flipped through a few more pictures to finally reach the one I drew of all of us together. Roxas smiled. I actually drew all of us NOT in our school outfits, which kinda pleased me.

"I wanted to enter this one too. Mr. Terra said we could enter more than one in the contest so I thought why not these two?" I informed him with a smile.

"Wow….these are awesome!" he said, still shocked. I rolled my eyes.

"There not THAT good." I said snatching the notebook from his hand.

He chuckled as I put it back in my tote bag. "I've done better." I added as I crawled back on the couch, cuddling against his chest. I felt so safe when I was with him, I felt like no one could hurt me.

"Hey, so Riku has been surprisingly invited to some party on Saturday. I wanted to ask if you wanted to come. You know you're welcomed." I looked up to meet his face and blushed.

"I don't know…I told you dancing isn't really for me….."I said, half thinking of my decision still.

"Come on Naminé, it'll be fun." He begged me, shaking my shoulder slightly. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll come to the party…"I agreed glumly. He smiled.

"Thank you." He said hugging me. I sighed into his chest as he let go, my head still laying there.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked, even though I knew I had tons of homework. He moved me from his chest and got up, walking towards the TV in front of us. He bent done and opened a drawer full of movies.

"Titanic?" he asked me. I loved that movie to death, but it made me really sad; especially when the girl lost Jack. Thinking about it made me depressed.

"No, to sad." I denied it immediately.

"Avatar?" he asked me, aiming at the more newer movies. I had to admit it was a pretty good movie, but I didn't want to listen to the beginning. It was too boring…and I didn't feel like seeing too much violence.

"Nah." I said as Roxas rolled his eyes, placing it back in the drawer. He search through a few more until he pulled out the best movie of history (at least in my opinion.)

"How about New Moon?" he asked.

"OMG YES!" I screamed. Roxas laughed.

"Is it Edward or Jacob?" he asked, apparently getting that response before by someone.

"Jacob definitely." Roxas rolled his eyes as he placed the CD in the DVD player, the movie starting. Roxas came back to the couch and pulled me into him again, wrapping a blanket around me (who knows where he got it.)

I said the exact lines that Bella did in the beginning before her dream. "With violent delights come violent ends," I sighed as I watched Bella run through all the red cloaked people, until she reached the garden, where her dream started.

"I honestly think that Bella shouldn't be in love with a girl. That's kind of gay." He said still staring at the screen. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob is **NOT** a girl." I protest in fake anger.

"Well he could pass for one with that type of hair." He commented, still looking at the screen. I hit his arm playfully. "Ow! What did I say?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the movie.

****Later That Day****

After watching the movie, I immediately went home. I was glad mom wasn't home and Tifa was at cheerleading practice. I went upstairs and did my Algebra and looked over my pictures, improve them for the contest.

Later Tifa came home and informed me that mom was having a girl's night out with some of her baking friends and wouldn't be back until later that night. Tifa order some pizza and I took my box up to the room, closing my door and locking it so Tifa wouldn't barge in on me. I shrieked and almost dropped my pizza box before hands caught it.

Roxas smiled at me. "Hey….sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said handing me back the pizza box. I blushed and shook my head.

"Don't you always." I said taking the box and walking towards my bed, placing it there. He chuckled and followed me.

"I suppose so." He said as he sat next to me on the bed.

"You can have some pizza." I said, gesturing to the half empty box. He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good." He said as he stared off into space. I wondered what was on his mind. I stared at his face for a long time, trying to read it. But one of the things I hated about Roxas was that you couldn't read him like an open book. He was always closed; he didn't like to open himself. I really didn't like that. He finally turned around to meet my eyes, holding them for a long time.

He squinted them a little, making his face full of confusion. "What are you staring at?" he asked me. I blushed and looked at my hands before getting off the bed.

"Nothing…nothing." I said as I walked over to my window to stare out it, mostly to avoid any eye contact with him. I heard him get up and follow me over there. I immediately became a little scared that we were alone.

"Naminé." He said when he was finally beside me. He turned my face and lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look at him. "Why are you lying?" he asked me, his voice becoming very serious.

"It's….it is for an important cause." I truthfully said as I stared into his eyes. His eyebrows became a confused line of his face as he stared right back. "We don't have to do this to each other." I whispered.

He sighed and stepped back, walking over towards my bookshelf, looking at the little stuffed animals and things placed on top of it. I sighed too. I probably wasn't getting anything out of him tonight. I walked over towards him and looked at the different books I had.

"You really like the Twilight Saga, don't you?" he said sarcastically, taking out the forth book, _**"Breaking Dawn"**_ from its department.

I blushed. "Well yah." I said running my fingers through my hair. "Doesn't everyone?" I asked playfully.

He chuckled. "Not me." He said flipping through pages.

"Then why did you have the movie in the first place?" I shot at him. He raised his eyebrow.

"My dad bought it for my mom since she's in love with it." He answered, his eyes looking troubled. I immediately realized what I asked and what the conversation might have lead to.

"Roxas-"but he didn't let me finish.

"It's fine." He said, placing the book back in its place and walking towards my bed again. I felt my throat burning. I hated when I made him upset.

"I did it again…" I sighed as I walked over to the bed too, sitting next to him. He looked up at me, a confused look forming his face again. "You told me…I was never the reason you were upset. I am Roxas…I don't want to upset you." I said truthfully, meting his eyes.

He laughed silently to himself, shaking his head. "You aren't Naminé. Stop saying that." He said, his face becoming serious again,

I bit on my bottom lip. "No, Roxas. You're lying to me now. You know I am, so stop saying I'm not." I said as I moved my hair behind my ear. "It's killing me Roxas….hurting you. We don't have to do this." I repeated what I said previously a few minutes ago. "We don't-we don't have to keep hurting each other or hiding things from each other." I felt my throat getting hotter and my lungs started making it harder to breath.

He stared at my face for a long moment, and I stared right back. He took my face in his hand, tilting my head up. "Then don't." he whispered moving his face closer to mine. My lungs were swelling up, and I could barely breathe at the moment. His forehead lightly touched mine and I felt my heart about to explode. "I never said I didn't want this; I just said it would be better to not do anything….stupid."

I closed my eyes, clutching onto his shirt and trying to breathe correctly. "I'm intended to finish what I started." He murmured against my lips.

I wasn't sure if my heart could take anymore of this torture. I shook my head, knowing it would be too much, knowing this could mess up everything we built up.

"Roxas….please…."I pleaded, meeting his eyes once again and becoming mesmerized. He put on finger on my lips to silence me. Now I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore, I knew that we couldn't do this.

"Do you trust me?" he asked barely above a whisper. My breathing became silent as my heart beat quicken. I trusted Roxas with all my heart, for the last few months I have know him I had. And now….now I definitely trusted him.

"I-I think so." I breathed, moving my hands to his shoulders.

"Then close your eyes." He murmured in my ear, setting me off the edge. I batted my eyes once before I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for what was about to come. He was so close, so close to me, and I wanted him so badly. I knew I we could ruin everything right now or we could walk away and pretend it never happened. When your heart tells you something, no matter how risky it is, you have to follow it.

It seemed like an eternity we sat there, controlling out breaths; and before I knew it, Roxas's lips were pressed against mine. The sensation was excessively too much for my heart to control as he forced his lips against mine. Then he pulled away, but I wanted more, so much more. I leaned into his lips again, making the kiss last longer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He moaned softly into my mouth as he pushed me against the headboard of the bed, kissing me back with more force and intensity. I stood up on my knees, tangling my hands in his hair as I kissed him, until he pulled away, breathing heavily.

I tried to catch my breath again too as I moved away from him, running my fingers through my hair. Roxas shook his head, probably trying to clear it.

"I'm…sorry." He said quietly, still catching his breath. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control myself."

I took in deep breaths, shaking my head left and right. "Don't be." I breathed, looking down at the covers on my bed.

His hands stroked my hair, leaving a burning trail on my check, before he sighed. "I-um….have to go." He said quietly, getting up and walking towards the window. I didn't have the energy to tell him not to as I still tried to process what just happened. "See you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

I look up to meet his gaze on me. I nodded my head. "Yeah…see you tomorrow." I said with a small smile. He smiled back, but it never touched his eyes. Then he jumped out the window and I became worried. _I hope he didn't hurt himself…._

I immediately ran to the window, looking out it until I looked down to see him walking towards his house. I touched my lips with my fingertips before sighing and closing the window. I needed to get some sleep anyway.

****Roxas's POV****

I sneaked into my house and into my room, hoping I wouldn't get caught by mom. I walked into my room, closing my door softly as I walked up to my window. I sat down on the opened part that was meant to be seated on at my window.

Naminé…..Naminé was all I was thinking about lately, especially now. The way she kissed me, the way the taste of strawberries and vanilla overwhelmed me. I knew we both probably made a big mistake, but we both knew it needed to be done to get aside or differences.

"Hey, Roxas." I heard a male voice say as they closed the door behind them. I turned around to see Cloud walk in. "You look really tired, why are you up so late?" he asked.

"Why are you?" I shot back. His eyes widened.

"Hey, hey, no need to be mean. I was just saying…" and then he squinted his eyes at me. "Hey, what's that on your lips?" he asked me.

I wiped my finger against my lip and looked down at my hand. There was a glossy gel on it. Oops….

I immediately blushed and rolled my eyes. "It's nothing." I lied as I looked out my window again. Cloud chuckled. I tried to wipe it off with the back of my hand, but I had no success.

"What happened? Give me the details." He begged as he walked over to me, leaning against the wall, looking at me.

"There are no details because nothing happened." I lied again, biting on my lower lip. Cloud chuckled.

"No really, tell me. I won't tell mom if that's what you're thinking." He added as I narrowed my eyes at him. He kept his face serious.

I sighed in defeat. "I kissed Naminé." I said as my face turned red. Cloud started to laugh uncontrollably. "No seriously!" I said, mad that he was laughing at me.

"You mean that blonde chick that lives next door? Oh, Roxas….ha ha!" he started laughing again and I rolled my eyes.

"You wanted to know…" I said as I tried to look through her window. The lights were out, signaling that she might have been asleep.

"So, how was it?" he asked more seriously to me. That was probably the hardest question I would ever have to answer. You couldn't really answer that, but I tried.

"It was….overwhelming. But it felt….good." I said half to myself, still staring out the window.

Cloud stayed quiet for awhile until he yawned and stretched his arms. "Well I gotta get going to bed then." He said his eyes still on me. "Don't do anything stupid bro, be careful." He said before he walked towards the door, closing it shut. _I'll try Cloud, I'll try._ I thought to myself before I walked away from the window, deciding to get some sleep.

* * *

**So...they aren't exactally together...but they kissed. =D (Okay...maybe a little bit more than just "kissed" XD) I think things are going to be VERY awkward with them for awhile, but hopefully they get comfortable around each other again. =)**

**So um...reviews? Comments? Anything you didn't like? Anything you did like? Also thank you Vandenbz for suggesting the artwork contest ideas. =)**

**Anyway if any of you reviews have ideas for some music that could play at that party Roxas invited Namine to, tell me please. Just tell me some fun, dancing songs...and some romantic ones too. =D**

**So thanks to ALL reviewers and readers for coming along on this journey with me. =) The next chapter should be up alter today or tomorrow.**

**Love, Peace, tacheyanna! =D**


	10. Chapter Ten

**I know, this chapter was short, but it's just kinda showing yall what's happening so far. =) I wanted to update too, so yah. =D**

**So the next chapter is the party! Lets hope for lots of drama there. =D Enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

****Namine's POV****

I heard a knock on the door and I immediately ran downstairs. I was getting ready to go shopping with all the boys to find something nice to wear to the party on Saturday (it was only Wednesday, but they really wanted to get ready.) I was kind of uncomfortable going with Roxas after two nights ago, and honestly, he kind of kept his distance too.

Just thinking about it made my heart accelerate. I grabbed my purse and the person knocked louder this time.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran to the door.

"Hey Naminé!" My mom called. I turned around to see her smiling at me. She was doing something other than being in the kitchen. "Be careful sweetie." She warned with concern coloring her tone. Not to be mean, but when did she start caring?

"I will." I replied, sounding more of a question than a statement. I nodded to myself before walking towards the front door, opening it. I was greeted by the friendly face of Demyx.

"Hey Naminé!" he greeted, giving me a hug. I noticed everyone else was behind him, waiting for me. I smiled at them.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile. I think shopping would be a good thing for us and hopefully make us become closer as best friends…all of us.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" I asked Riku as I took out a magenta pink dress that had sequels up around the cleavage area, and a pink bow in the middle.

"It looks like Sleeping Beauty puked up on it." Riku answered, rolling his eyes. I narrowed my eyes and pouted playfully, putting it back. I sighed.

"This one?" I asked hopefully. Another pink one, but a lighter, coral color. It was strapless and had a ribbon tied around it.

"Sleeping Beauty must have had a really bad fever." Riku said with an annoyed sigh.

I groaned, placing it back and grabbing another one. It had a dark gray skirt with a black band wrapped around the waste, a black flower on the side. The top part of the dress was a white tube top.

Riku whistled with a teasing smile. I rolled my eyes. "I think I like that one." He commented with a smile. I blushed and looked over to wear the boys were, finding some jeans.

I skipped over to where Roxas was and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Hey, find one yet?" he asked.

"Yeah….Riku liked it so…hopefully you do too." I said, putting the dress up against my body, twirling around. "What do you think?"

His cheeks turned slightly red. He stayed quiet for awhile before answering."It's…great." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I said, holding it out in front of me, looking it over. Roxas started looking through some jeans and I sighed. "What's up?" I finally asked, giving up.

"Well, I'm just trying to find some jeans-"

"No," I said, a little frustrated. "I mean, why are you acting so…quiet! We've barely been talking since what happened Monday." I said as he met my eyes.

"Naminé I-"but before he could finished, Axel ran over to us.

"Hey Roxas, I need help deciding if you think this shirt looks better on me or this one." He said holding up two shirts I no longer cared about. We weren't done talking; I'd get Roxas alone to talk about it…soon. I bit on my lower lip as Roxas answered.

"Um…yeah, sure." He said, putting on a fake smile on his face. I decided to stomp over back to where Riku was, talking to Demyx about the party. I was still mad at Roxas for acting so….weird. I mean, yeah around his friends he acted like things were okie dokie good, but I knew his smiles were for the show. It never showed in his eyes.

****Roxas POV****

I pretended to help Axel pick out something for the party, nodding my head at the times I needed to; but honestly, all I was thinking about was what Naminé said to me a few minutes ago. I didn't know I was…hurting her feelings. I didn't indeed to either; but then, I didn't indeed to kiss her either, didn't I? I sighed at all the frustration my teenage hormones were giving me. My dad, Naminé….it was all hard to balance it out.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled as all heads in the store turned to us. My face turned red instantly, and I smacked the back of his head.

"Geeze, the whole store didn't have to hear that!" I scolded in a annoyed voice.

Axel chuckled. "Sorry, but it seemed like you completely space out," he commented. I rolled my eyes. "So anyway, do you think this tie, which would make me look cool, or this tie, which would make me look sexy." _If he was sexy,_ I thought it my head. I tried not to laugh out loud at the thought.

"The one that would make you look," I made my fingers into air quotations. "Cool."

"Hey!" Axel protested. "What's that suppose to mean?" I chuckled.

"Nothing Axel, nothing."

* * *

**One thing to say is I am TERRIBLE at describing clothes...XD**

**So I will add links on my profile page later of how the things looked. I actually searched on different sites for the dresses I thought suited so and so and added the link in my bookmarks, so I could add it to my page later. =)**

**So anyway, I DID make a book cover to the story (some of you may have already seen it), but if you didn't, just review saying you didn't and I'll send you a link to it ASAP (I check reviews ONCE i get a new one. =D)**

**So like I said, this chapter may have sucked (come on, admit it! XD), but the next one I will try to have LOADS of drama? Any suggestions on some drama? Any more music or songs? I got TONS already, but I'm open to anything. =D**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**This chapter may be kind of exciting...XD**

**Anyawy, srry I couldn't update. 1) I was punished for a few weeks and 2) I had NO ideas what so ever...so I'm not TOO happy with the results...I wished I made Roxas seem more Roxas. I think he seems out of character. Oh well, I hope you enjoy anyway. =)**

**Thanks for waiting for me, all of my lovely readers!**

**-tacheyanna**

* * *

****Namine's POV****

The afternoon of the party, after school, Roxas was walking me home, as usual. We have kind of calmed down with each other, but something still wasn't…right. He was acting very awkward towards me and I didn't like it. I just wish he was more of himself I guess.

As we walked down the street, I stared down at the sidewalk, making no eye contact with _him._ But the silence didn't last long.

"Hey, are you excited about the party?" he asked as we continued our walk home. I sighed.

"I suppose; but you did drag me into this after all." I added. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Come on Naminé, you'll love it.' He promised as he squeezed my hand tight. I quickly removed my hand from his, pretending what just happened never happened.

"So…I have one question…" I said as a blush gave me away.

"What's that?" he asked with a breath-taking smile.

I stuttered. "Well…I-it's just that…" I tried to start again. "Is there any drinking at this party?" I asked uncertain as I looked up at him. He seemed a little surprised by my question, as if he didn't know it was coming. "I mean, I just don't like alcohol….the smell and everything. It makes me uncomfortable…" I explained to him, still embarrassed at his responding face.

He finally fixed his expression, making it calm again. "I'm pretty sure that they'll be no alcohol." He answered, even though his voice sounded a little unsure. "I mean, we're only sixteen. I think it's illegal to drink alcohol at our age anyway." He informed as I noticed we took a different turn pass my house.

"That's good." I finally answered after the short silence.

"What's wrong? Do you have a bad experience with alcohol?" he asked with a little humor in his voice. I shrugged, but inside, I was embarrassed for asking the question in the first place.

"I don't know…I just don't like it is all I guess." I answered him as I noticed we were reaching the park. I have to admit I passed by it a few times, but I never visited it. I know Tifa mentioned going there with Aerith one time though. The park was a beautiful place. Grass was growing, some daisies were laying in the grass, and a little far ways was a park were only a few kids were playing at the moment. I noticed a breeze pass by, and I shivered silently. It was November, so it was expected to be chilly outside.

My thoughts went immediately to last month, when Roxas asked me if I was going to the dance with anyone. I knew he wasn't exactly asking me, but it set me off guard. I kind of wished I would have said yes.

My concentration went back to Roxas spoke."Hm…" was all he said as he led us towards a tree and sat down, his back against the truck. I sat down next to him. His eyes looked distant, like he was of in a different world. Something about him was a little off to me, like his mind was on something. I wondered what was bothering him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I met his eyes for moment, before looking down to break contact. I did have a chance to see a small smile placed on his lips.

"Of course I am; why do you ask?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know where to start, or if I could say what was really on my mind. But he was my friend; I could tell him anything, couldn't I? I took a deep breath.

"A lot of things actually." I answered finally, after a long silence. He narrowed his eyes in confusion. I explained, after seeing his silent expression. "It's just…you've been acting so weird. If you didn't want to talk to me, you could have said so, I mean if I was annoying you or something. We've just barely talked or really said much since-"

"Since I kissed you, right?" he asked, with dark humor. I sighed and slightly blushed. We have never admitted it out loud before to each other, and it embarrassed me a little as I remembered the night. Roxas finally chuckled without humor. "Naminé, you really think I want you out of my life?" he asked me softly, locking his gaze on me.

I didn't realize I wasn't breathing until a gasp of air made its way out of me. "I-I think you do…You make it kind of...Be-belivable." I stuttered under his intense gaze.

He chuckled again, and then sighed. "I don't understand why you think that…"he said moving closer to me, invading in my personal space as my heart beat quicken. "I'm sorry that I made you think that." He said with another smile that left me breathless.

"Um…"was all I could say as his eyes left my mind mixed up and making it hard to think.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" he asked in curiosity. I never seen the seductive side of Roxas before, and it was scaring me…but at the same time, it drove me crazy. It was like he changed into a whole different person. The scene was so peaceful until I revealed what was on my mind.

I immediately said the first thing that popped into my mind, regretting it after it was too late. "I want you to kiss me again." I bluttered out, before covering my mouth in shock of my words. Roxas didn't say anything; all he did was stare into my eyes, and I stared right back…waiting, my hands still covering my mouth.

"I can't exactly do that Naminé." He finally said, releasing me from his gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was at the point of anger, confusion, and…well anger. And I didn't know why.

"Listen, you need to tell me something." He said meeting my eyes again, trapping me under his gaze. I totally forgot how close he was until he was inches away from me, his hands on the trunk of the tree, trapping me. And somehow, we were standing up now. I never remembered getting up. His legs were pressed up against mine, as my body heated up, my face turning red.

"Mmmhmmm." I groaned, biting my lip. He smiled.

"It's your decision, but it results in your request, weather I'll do it or not." Of course, he was being difficult. I sighed and nodded. "One, do you like me?" he asked. I nodded my head left and right.

"No Roxas, I don't like you…I-I love you." I stuttered out silently. He seemed surprised, but happy at my answer.

"Do you want to stay my friend, forgetting the kiss ever happen or do you want to risk everything that we built up?" The question was of course easy to answer in my opinion, but my voice wouldn't do as I wanted it to.

Finally I spoke. "I'd rather if we risk it, because at least I'll know you loved me." I spoke truthfully, placing my hand on his chest, making circles on his black long sleeve crew neck. When I looked up to meet his eyes again, his lips found its way to mine, pressing against them softly. This kiss was different then the last one we shared. The last one was a little bit aggressive and lust, but this kiss was something different. I didn't know how to explain it.

Roxas's fingers ran across my arm before I wrapped them around his neck. He pulled away from me to speak. "You know, you are making a pretty stupid choice." He said with a small smile.

"I don't care." I said, pressing my lips against his again. Electricity flowed through my body as I gripped his shoulders as his fingers got tangled in my hair. He pushed me harder against the tree trunk as his hands move towards my hips, making circles on them.

I pulled away immediately, catching my breath as I met his eyes. "I think it's worth it." I finally said with a smile. "Even if I'm not good enough for you." I said as unnecessary sadness came into my voice.

"Of course, because you deserve much better." He answered, which made my heart skip a beat. "But that doesn't mean I still can't love you, right?" The words I always wished to hear were now coming out of his month, and I was internally screaming hallelujah in my mind at the moment.

"Right." I finally answered.

* * *

As I was getting ready for the party, I started getting nervous instead of concentrating on putting on my mascara right. But then, that was probably because of Roxas….Roxas.

I couldn't believe what happened at the park. I wasn't sure if that meant we were dating, or if it would change how tonight would turn out, but I was overall excited to be able to see him again. He was the only reason I was actually going to the party anyway.

I looked myself over in the mirror: the dress I bought with black heels (I will put the links on my profile page later) and I let a part of my hair up in the back, making a small ponytail on top of the rest of my hair with a band with a black rose at the top. I had my hair curled, instead of the usual Hayley Williams styled hair I usually wore. I also wore a necklace that my mom gave me a few years back, that held a picture of dad inside.

Then I heard a knock at the door. I immediately ran downstairs, but I heard the front door open already. As I came down the stairs, I saw Roxas in front of my mom at the door, his eyes on me, all of me. I suddenly felt insecure under his hungry, but I continued down the stairs until I reached the bottom.

Roxas's eyes finally left me as he smiled at my mom. "Hi Mrs. Lockheart. I'll be accompanying Naminé tonight to the party." He said was a smile.

My mom blinked before answering. "Oh, yes, you're the boy from the basketball team." She said with a smile.

Roxas smiled politely. "Yep, and I'm Naminé's boy-"I immediately flushed as I ran towards him, colliding into him as I covered his mouth.

"What?" Mom asked, putting her hands on her hips, giving me the _what didn't you tell me_ look. I gulped as I stuttered.

"He said boy…boy friend." I said, half telling the truth. "You know, a friend that's a boy, not related to dating at all." I said narrowing my eyes at him, giving him a threatening look. "Anyway, we would LOVE to stand here and talk, but we would be late." I said, giving her a smile. "Bye!" and with that, I closed the door as I pulled Roxas away from it.

"What were you thinking?" I asked in embarrassment.

"Well, I asked you earlier today if you wanted the risk or not Naminé. You gotta tell your mom sooner or later." He seemed to be just giving me a good explainable reason. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Don't be like that." He said, playing along with my attitude. "By the way, you look really pretty tonight."

I blushed at the comment. "But then, pretty doesn't cut it." He said, a smile making its way on his lips. I became memorized and almost forgot what we were talking about.

"Well, you never exactly said we were….were….going out." I forced the last two words out of my mouth, and they sounded very odd.

His smile widened slightly. "Well, if I kiss you and tell you I love you, you think we can just walk around and be friends. I think that type of affection is on another level, if you get what I'm saying."

I blushed again and shook my head. "Let's get to the party, we'll be late." I said as I dragged his arm towards the nice Mercedes that was parked on the side of the house.

"Nice ride." I commented with a small smile.

"Thanks, I just got my permit, so my parents bought me it." He said proudly.

"Hey, you're not supposed to drive until you have your license at age 17." I informed him in confusion.

"Who said I got my license yet?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Roxas!" I exclaimed in shock. He laughed.

"I'm not going to get caught, don't worry." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm finding that hard to believe." I said sarcastically.

Roxas laughed again. "Come on, let's get to that party." He said as he held the door out for me as I stepped in.

* * *

**YAY! Any comments? Suggestions? And wasn't that scene in the park interesting? XD**

**Please tell me your honest opinion...because this chapter makes me nervous...**


	12. Sorry

_**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in forever, but life is crazy right now. I actually still have a summer project I need to do and….WOW! It's just really stressful with other thing involving my parents and stuff right now. So I hope you guys understand. But I'm gonna have to take a break for about a week or two. I promise it's only until then. I will still probably answer messages, but besides that, I can't do much right now. Too much is going on in my real life. So I'm sorry. I'll be back in about a week. I love you guys and please be patient. I'm also listening to new music, so new inspiration to my writing? Who knows! Anyway, I am SOOO sorry, and it's ONLY a week or two, so don't think I left for good...xD So...love you and miss you!  
**_

_**tacheyanna  
**_


End file.
